readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Ending....Sad Ending
Plot: it starts at Amr's place where amr and bahy are seen sitting on the couch side by side amr is so gloomy for what had happened with Hasnaa the day before when Bahy is chatting with Scarlett using the cell phone and he is laughing "hhh hey dude look what does Scarlett say dude she is a very funny girl"Bahy says,"yeah yeah she is"Amr says coldly,"dude why are you so gloomy like that?!"Bahy says,"seriously?!"Amr says mocking him,"oh com'on you're still sad because of Hasnaa's thing that was from along time dude"Bahy says,"yeah since yesterday it's a long time"Amr says mocking him again,"yeah now it's 5 pm and that situation happened yesterday at 5 pm that means 24 hours had passed it's a very long time dude"Bahy says,"you are very cold without senses you jackass"Amr says while getting up walking to his room,"oh screw you"Bahy says while walking to the door of the place then he walks out when he gets a message from Scarlett (baby meet me at prigo now please...I have something to tell you),bahy sends her back (on my way to you hunny),meanwhile Hasnaa is seen at her room with Areeg "so he said that he loves you ?!"Areeg says,"yeah he did"Hasnaa says,"and what did you say to him ?"Areeg says,"get outta here"Hasnaa says,"what ?!"Areeg says,"I said get the hell outta here"Hasnaa says,"what ?! but why ?! I thought that you told me before that you loves him as well so why did you say so ?!"Areeg says,"I dunno I was very confused and he surprised me I felt so dizzy and I didn't know what to do just said get outta here"Hasnaa says,"and what did he do ?!"Areeg says,"this is the part that makes me feel so bad....he said nothing he just left"Hasnaa says,"you are so evil"Areeg says,"what did I have to do ?!"Hasnaa shouts,"I dunno but I know that you shouldn't have to hurt him like that"Areeg says,"oh forget it it's over by him I think after what I did I won't blame him if he closed his door in my face"Hasnaa says,"if he really loves you he won't do it ever....although I don't like him I believe that he is the one for you"Areeg says,Hasnaa looks at Areeg with a straight face ,"look I am not bothering you anymore I just wanna you to think wisely that's all I wanna you to do"Areeg says then she leaves Hasnaa and she walks out the room when Hasnaa looks at the window thinking.....meanwhile Bahy reaches Prigo he walks in when he finds Scarlett is waiting for him "oh hey honey"Bahy says when Scarlett gets up and shares a kiss with him "oh hey sweety"Sacrlett says,"so what is the important thing ?!"bahy says,Scarlett sighs "look I know that you like me and I like you but...."Scarlett says,"but what ?! are you breaking up with me ?!"Bahy sasy,"I am sorry but yes"Scarlett says,"did I do something wrong ?!"Bahy says,"no no no it's not you it's me......I just missed my country and I wanna get back to it"Scarlett says,"what is the big deal ?! I can come with you"Bahy says,"look Rico called me this morning and he was very desperate he said that he missed me...and...."Scarlett says,"you missed him too"Bahy says,"look I am sorry bahy but we can still friends right ?!"Bahy says,"I don't think that we can be friends anymore Scar it's over......sorry gotta go"Bahy says says,then he leaves Scarlett and he goes,meanwhile.......Amr is seen lying on his bed gloomy when the bell rings "I am coming"Amr shouts,he walks to the door then he opens it....it turns out to be Hasnaa who is ringing the bell "Has.....Has.....Hasnaa ?!"Amr says,"Hi !"Hasnaa says,"oh Hi"Amr says while standing still,"may I come in ?!"Hasnaa says,"oh ofcourse....please come in"Amr says, when Hasnaa walks in "look I am sorry for what I said to you before I was very confused and did not know what to say"Hasnaa says,"oh never mind I was idiot when I thought that you're gonna think in someone like me"Amr says,"what ?! why do you say that ?!"Hasnaa says,"cause this is the truth you're gorgeous samrt poplular and and...."Amr says,"but I really thought in you..."Hasnaa says,"what ?!"Amr says,"I love you Amr"Hasnaa says,Amr stares at Hasnaa,"what ?! don't you love me too ?!"Hasnaa says,"I just never thought that you are gonna talk to me again"Amr says,"no I can not do that ever.....I love you dude"Hasnaa says cheefully,when Amr laughs "I love you too"Amr says laughing,then they stare at eachother when Bahy walks in "oh what do we have here ?! two lovers huh"bahy says,"shut up"Hasnaa says,"sorry..."Bahy says,"so where were you ?!"Amr says,"oh I was with Scarlett"Bahy says,"oh how is she doin?!"Hasnaa says,"we broke up"Bahy says,"what ?! why ?!"Amr says,"oh nothing important she wants to get back to her country and her ex"Bahy says,"oh I am sorry are you okay ?!"Hasnaa says,"oh I am fine I was gonna do it sooner or later as I really don't think that she is the one"Bahy says,"but congratulations for you two guys I am really happy for you"Bahy says,"oh thanks dude.....I hope that you find your other half soon"Amr says,"thanks man"Bahy says,"so who is hungry ?!"Hasnaa says,"oh not me I have no money to pay"Amr says while getting away from Hasnaa,"oh com'on I am so hungry"Hasnaa says,"see ya later"Amr says while opening the door,"where are you going dude?!"Bahy asks,"I wanna do something alone"Amr says,"okay then have fun"Hasnaa says,Amr gets in his car then he drives away screaming "yeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I got a girlfriend",................................................The End......well if you wanna know more just wait for the next episode see ya........ Major Events: *Amr and Hasnaa are lovers now. *Bahy and Scarlett broke up. *Scarlett gets back to london and she bonds with Rico again. Characters: *Bahy *Scarlett *Amr *Hasnaa *Areeg Category:If you wanna know Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Out Break